Corrupting the Innocent
by TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Castiel is an innocent church boy and Dean is a demon that wants to show him just how much fun sinning can be. Demon!Dean, Young!Castiel, Dean/Castiel, Slash, M/M, Dub-con (mostly), Non-con(ish). One-shot (Maybe 2).


Castiel's footsteps echoed through the empty hall, broom dragging behind him as he walked. The church was empty, the last of its patrons having filed out hours before. He sighed to himself, the monotony of his weekly routine wearing on him.

It was the same every Sunday.

After all of the services, Castiel spent a few hours in the large building by himself, cleaning every surface before locking up. On other days, his siblings would do their share of the upkeep, but he was the oldest and Sunday's were the busiest, so he had been stuck with the short end of the stick for the past 4 years, since his father took over.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the creak of the main door, a distinct sound that he knew well. He thought for sure he had locked it.

He heard footsteps, so he knew it hadn't been the wind. He made his way to the front of the church, curious about what someone would be doing there at such a late hour when there was a sign out front that clearly stated to visit his father's office in the next building over after hours.

"Can I help you?" Castiel was glad that he spoke before he could see the man, his breath suddenly gone when he came into view from around the corner. He was gorgeous.

The man was tall- taller than Castiel at least, by several inches. His skin was tan, making his forest green eyes stand out with a mischievous glint. His tongue ran across his teeth before he spoke, an action that made Castiel gulp slightly.

"Hi." Castiel was sure that the man could hear his heart beating from across the room, judging by the way he was smirking more and more with each step he took towards the boy. "I need to confess. I've done some very... Bad things."

Castiel stuttered as he spoke, something like electricity running down his spine. This man... There was something about him that made Castiel's blood rush, uncertainty flooded over him; maybe he should try to leave. "I-uh... We don't... We don't do that here..." He looked away, not sure why looking into the man's eyes had suddenly hindered his ability to speak. He played with the sleeves of his hoodie, tucking all but the tips of his fingers inside. "My father can-"

When he looked at him again, the man was right in front of him, making him gasp in surprise forgetting what he was saying. "I don't want your father." The man took a slow step forward, smile widening as the boy stepped back, beautiful blue eyes, bright and wide. "I want you."

Uncertainty turned to fear as he realized that he was all alone with a man that was looking at him as if he were a piece of meat. "I-" He had let his hormones get the better of him, allowing the man close to him without a second thought because he was attractive, but now he was too close. Castiel was only able to take a few steps back before his back was against the wall and the man was still closing in.

He froze. Eyes forward, staring at the man's chest, only inches away from his face, he didn't dare look up. His fists were clenched by his side, waiting to see if he would need to use them, not sure he would be able to do much to defend himself if he needed to. He could tell by the way the deep crimson shirt clung to his body that the man was muscular, surely he was strong enough to overpower a meek boy like Castiel.

The thought excited him as much as it scared him. He couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking as the man leaned in, propping himself against the wall with his elbow. "Are you scared?" His voice was low and his hot breath set fire to the delicate skin of Castiel's neck.

"No." He had no idea how he managed to speak or why he'd said no, he didn't have a rebellious bone in his entire body before that moment, but he instantly regretted it when a fist came crashing into the wall on the other side of his head.

His eyes snapped up as he jumped, startled at the sudden outburst. Looking up, he was nose to nose with the stranger, only just noticing the freckles dusted across his cheeks. "Are you sure?" With a quick blink, the emerald eyes were taken over by a glossy sheen of onyx and Castiel's eyes widened in fear.

"Who- What are you?" His entire body was on edge, black eyes staring down at him, he could feel them boring into his soul and it made him squirm.

Just as quickly as the eyes had blackened, they were back to normal with another blink. "Demon. Name's Dean." The hand that had slammed into the wall was on Castiel's cheek, thumb running across his bottom lip slowly as the demon licked his own lips, eyes flickering downward to watch the way the soft skin trembled under his finger. "What about you, beautiful? What's your name?"

"Cas-" He was cut off as Dean's full lips crushed against his. The hand on his cheek wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him in place when he tried to pull away. His eyes were wide, but the demon's were closed as he angled his head to get closer, his tongue and teeth caressing Castiel's lips, insisting on entry.

He tried again to move away, but was unable to get free. He kept his lips closed firmly, refusing to let a demon take advantage of him in his church, of all places. He wasn't able to keep himself from gasping, however, when Dean's other hand reached down, grabbing a handful of his ass, pulling their bodies together.

With his lips parted, Dean took full advantage of the situation, tongue moving into Castiel's mouth to explore and the boy's eyes drifted closed. He sighed into Dean's mouth, his hands coming up against his chest in a feeble attempt to separate them, his strength no match for a monster like Dean.

This demon, Dean, must have some sort of power over him, right? Why else would he give in so easily? What other reason could there be for his body to be so willing to betray him?

Castiel had never been kissed before, though he wasn't sure that he would even call what they were doing kissing. For all he knew, the demon could be trying to suck his soul out from his lips, with the force that his tongue was moving against his. The demon **must** have some hold over him, because right now, Castiel would let him take his soul if he promised not to stop.

When he pulled back, Castiel's eyes barely opened, looking at at Dean through dark lashes, cheeks and lips stained red. "Why are you doing this?" It was barely a whisper, but he knew that Dean heard, given the smile on his face as he licked the taste of the young boy off of his lips.

"Some demons kill, some cause natural disasters... Me?" The hand on his backside kneaded him through the thin material of his dress slacks as he came forward to whisper in Castiel's ear. "I like to corrupt sweet, innocent church boys. Sinning can be so fun, Cas..."

He was going to attempt a response until Dean's hips came crashing into his, a strangled moan escaping his lips before he could stop it. The demon smiled at him as if he felt accomplished, continuing to buck his hips, Castiel writhing between him and the wall. "Stop!" It was a paltry demand, both of them knowing that Dean wasn't simply going to stop and that there was no way in Hell Castiel could make him. "Please..."

Castiel knew that he should fight harder- kick and scream until the demon left him or until someone heard him from next door, but he couldn't find it within himself. He felt weak and his body wasn't listening to him. He would never allow himself to be used in such a way if he could stop it, but he couldn't...

He kept telling himself that, trying to convince his own mind that he had no choice but to allow Dean to continue to touch him. He told himself that he only liked it because Dean was manipulating his body and his mind. Still, he kept at his weak attempts to push Dean away if only to make himself feel better. No one could blame him for succumbing to a demon that was too strong for him to overcome.

Dean's tongue danced across his neck, his teeth nipping at the soft skin as his entire body continued to press against Castiel's. His eyes clenched closed as he felt Dean's hands move to the front of his pants, the clang of metal echoed through the room as his belt fell open. He sank back against the wall, knees shaking as his zipper creaked open, one tooth at a time. When it reached the bottom, Castiel's hands took hold of Dean's, both of them freezing, save for their rising chests.

He was going to tell the demon to stop- to leave him alone; he was going to beg to keep what little chastity he had left, but he couldn't. He looked up at Dean, unable to move or speak as the grin on the demon's face grew wider.

When Dean's lips pressed against his again, he didn't even try to fight it, his own lips parting immediately. His hands fell to his side as Dean's slid inside his pants, moving again to his backside, this time with no cloth in the way, he could feel Dean's nails digging into his skin and it sent a jolt through him.

He managed to keep himself from whining as Dean's lips pulled back, a feat that he would be proud of later, when his mind was functioning properly. Too distracted by the loss of contact to notice, it came as a surprise when Dean's fingers were on his lips, softly pushing into his mouth.

He looked to Dean with confusion in his eyes, but let the demon continue. "Good boy." Dean's forehead rested against his, eyes focused on his mouth, mesmerized by the way his fingers slid so easily between Castiel's full, wet lips.

With a wet pop Dean pulled away, his hand finding its way back into Castiel's pants with the other. He was confused only for a moment before he felt Dean's finger between his cheeks, one long digit teasing him before pressing in slowly.

"Wha-" As Dean sunk further into him, his question turned into an unholy noise; one he didn't even know he was capable of. "Oh, God..." His voice was shaking and his hands gripped Dean's shirt, not sure if he was trying to push him away or pull him closer. He was going to Hell for sure either way.

"Mm.. God's not here right now." Dean's lips were on his ear, his gravelly voice sending shivers through Castiel's melting body. "Just me and you."

As the finger moved inside Castiel, touching him in a way that no one and nothing had ever done before, Castiel could feel Dean rubbing against him- Could feel how hard they both were.

Was Dean going to have sex with him? Was he going to be defiled by a demon?

He couldn't let that happen, he knew that he had to stop it, but somewhere between his mind and body there was a disconnection. He told his hands to push and they pulled, told his mouth to scream, but it moaned. He was going to let Dean take him. He couldn't stop it. Deep down he knew he didn't really want to.

As another finger joined, he felt a burn, just slightly as they stretched him open, moving in him to make room for something that was surely **much** bigger. Castiel let his head roll back, eyes closing as he thought of Dean's dick against his thigh; of how hard it was- how thick...

It was too much for him, the violations of his virgin body and the scenarios his mind was coming up with. It only took a single drag of Dean's teeth against his neck to send him over the edge, his entire body shaking as his bit his lip to try to keep from crying out.

Dean continued to move with him, lips never leaving his skin as he shuddered until the pleasure ebbed. When he was done, he could feel Dean's hands leaving him, sinking to the ground without the demon's strong body holding him up. He looked up at Dean, eyes heavy, lips parted, waiting for the demon to do something.

Dean stood there, taking in the sight as he palmed himself through his jeans. His cheeks and lips were red, his bright blue eyes dulled by lust. Dean looked at that beautiful angel on his knees, those full lips and he couldn't help but imagine how they would feel wrapped around him.

Dean unbuckled his belt, freeing his aching length from his jeans, taking himself in hand. How would that sweet, soft tongue feel running down his length? His ran his free hand through Castiel's hair, tipping his head back slightly. Would his blue eyes water when Dean pushed in just a little too far? His hand sped up, gripping tighter, knowing that he was getting close.

Would he choke? Or would he take it without pause? Dean wasn't going to last long enough to find out. He did his best to keep his eyes open, watching as he spilled out onto Castiel's confused face, his hand holding the boy in place. Castiel had been taken by surprise, barely closing his eyes in time.

As Dean tucked himself back into his jeans, Castiel opened his eyes to look at Dean, come glistening across his face. Dean had thought that the boy couldn't have looked more debauched than before, but he was wrong. His hand moved from Castiel's hair to his lips, thumb sliding across a patch of wetness, smearing it across the boy's lips.

"I'll be back, Cas." And with a lick of his lips and a smirk, he was gone, just as quickly as he'd come, leaving Castiel a dirty mess on the floor. His chest was still heaving, his heart still pounding, but his mind was coming back to him.

He needed to get cleaned up before someone saw him. He needed to go home and pray and beg for forgiveness. He had convinced himself that nothing he could have done would have stopped the demon, and he was sure he was right. Dean was too strong for him...

But he liked it. He had wanted Dean to continue. Even in the bathroom as he wiped his face, he felt a heat burning inside of him at the thought of Dean's hands- his lips...

He wasn't sure that he could pray hard enough to be forgiven for the lustful thoughts that were sure to haunt him for the rest of his life. He couldn't plead enough to make up for the fact that he hoped Dean had told him the truth about coming back. Dean had absolutely succeeded in his mission to corrupt him.


End file.
